AQUA
by OurieChrome
Summary: Berawal dari rasa penasaran. Kepalanya menegak, matanya melebar. Dunia diatas permukaan menahan nafasnya. Bumi seperti palet yang menampung warna-warni alam semesta. Sungguh, daerah kuasanya bukanlah apa-apa. /RiRen/Warning Inside/


**AQUA (c) Ourie Chrome**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Warn : AU, maybe OOC, romance, drama, mxm, maybe Typo(es)**

**LevixEren**

**Rate T**

**Chapter 1 : Still a Stranger**

**Enjoy minna~**

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kedamaian angin di laut. Tempat paling nyaman meluapkan rasa frustasi.

Istana terlalu penuh dengan kumpulan manusia berdarah bangsawan. Mereka sibuk menggosip sambil meminum anggur atau menyantap hidangan. Adapula pasangan yang menari-nari disana. Suara cakap-cakap di kanan dan kiri, Levi muak dengan keramaian seperti itu.

Awalnya Levi ingin berkuda, mengitari hutan. Mencari buah segar dan tidur di atas dahan pohon. Apadaya, sebagai pangeran pemilik pesta, ia memang tak diizinkan untuk berkeliaran terlalu jauh di malam seperti ini. He, dikira Levi anak cengeng yang takut gelap kah?

Disinilah dia bersila. Menatap ujung laut yang tiada habisnya itu. Laut yang bercahaya terkena biasan bulan. Angin menerpa lembut, membelai kulit. Levi terbuai, mata terpejam seketika.

Ia berganti posisi. Merebah memandang langit. Pasukan biji wijen yang bersinar bertabur di atas sana. Mata kelabunya memantulkan sinarnya. Levi memejam mata kembali. "Tidak buruk juga tidur disini sampai pesta selesai."

Lima menit—Levi hampir mendengkur.

Dan semua berubah ketika suara ingus menyerang.

Matanya langsung membelalak. Bukan lagi pasukan biji wijen bercahaya di hadapannya, tetapi bocah beringus dengan hijau emas di dalam bola matanya—menatapnya polos.

Tangan Levi spontan meremas wajah itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Siapa kau, haa?!"

"Le-le-levash—"

"Jawab aku, bocah jorok!"

Bukannya jawaban, Levi langsung merasa telapak tangannya di sapu benda lembek yang basah. Levi langsung menarik tangannya.

Ekspresi berubah seperti ekspresi ketika ia melihat bulu kaki ayahnya.

"Bangsat! Kenapa kau jilat, ha?!"

Dengan wajah masam-masam cemberut, pipi menggembung, ingus meleleh, ia membalas dengan percaya dirinya. "Kau tidak melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu! Lihat, mukaku kusut kan?!"

Levi tak mendengarkan. Asik menggosok telapak tangannya di bebatuan. Pemuda cilik beringus itu agaknya merasa terhina.

"Aku tidak sekotor itu, tau!"

"Oh begitu? Aku tidak akan percaya selagi ingusmu masih bertengger di bawah lobang hidungmu."

Muka pemuda cilik itu langsung merah, geram. Meloncat seketika dan kemudian melayangkan tendangan sakti ke arah Levi.

Levi menangkap kaki bocah itu dan kemudian melemparnya ke arah rerumputan dekat dengan sekitar istana. Bocah itu menggelinding tak berdaya. Levi mendengus puas penuh kemenangan.

"Kau masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk melawanku, bocah ingus." Ucapnya sombong sambil melenggang ke arah pemuda cilik. Bocah itu berdiri, kemudian melihat tangannya sendiri. Bola matanya langsung membesar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oi, bocah! Apalagi ha?! Oi!" Bukannya melawan balik, bocah itu berlari kencang melewati Levi, menuju bebatuan, menuju lautan.

Mengambil posisi siap loncat indah.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mati, haa?"

Terlambat menghalau, bocah itu sudah melayang dan menghempas di atas permukaan air. Tenggelam di dalam dan tamat sudah riwayatnya. Levi berlari kencang menuju ujung daratan. Menatap pemukaan air dengan tatapan tak percaya. Segitunya sampai ingin bunuh diri? Apa tadi tindakannya terlalu sadis?

Mungkin ia dikenal pangeran yang cuek, tak berhati, tak peduli, apatis, tapi tidak ada kata 'tak mau tau' kalau sudah berurusan dengan nyawa orang.

Levi melepas jubah kebanggaannya. Ikut terjun ke dalam air. Menyelamatkan bocah ingus yang ingin cepat berpulang ke atas sana. Heh, persetan. Tak ada yang boleh bunuh diri di depan matanya. Apalagi sepertinya ia punya tanggung jawab sekarang.

Matanya mencari-cari. Sepedih apapun mata, tak peduli. Kaki mengayun-ngayun seperti duyung. Mengedarkan jarak pandangnya—mencari bayang-bayang yang semoga itu adalah bayangan si bocah.

Bayang-bayang diujung bawah sana. Cukup dalam, tapi tidak menyusutkan keberanian sang Pangeran. Levi mendekat penasaran. "Semoga itu dia."

Levi mempercepat dayungan kakinya, bayang-bayang di sana makin terlihat jelas bentuknya. Tapi belum sempat menggapai si bocah cari mati, ia sudah mulai kehilangan nafas.

"Sialan, disaat seperti ini—"

Levi terbatuk, garis bawah mata mengerut. Gelembung-gelembung karbon dioksida berhamburan keluar dari mulut Levi. Hendak kembali ke atas, rasanya tidak mungkin. Dada diremas kuat. Levi hampir sekarat.

Sekarang malah dia yang membutuhkan pertolongan?

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menyapa. Pesta sudah usai. Namun satu hal yang berharga telah hilang.

Suara tapak kuda berlomba-lomba menelusuri hutan. Pohon di tebang sana-sini. Para prajurit terus menyerukan nama yang sama sedari tadi.

"Levi-sama!"

Salah satu prajurit yang memegang tanggung jawab—Erd—memerintah.

"Jangan semuanya mencari kesini. Petra, coba cari di daerah pantai bersama auruo!"

"Siap!" Gadis dengan helaian madu sebahu memberi salute lalu memutar haluan kudanya menuju keluar hutan, diikuti oleh auruo, prajurit muda berkulit keriput yang menganggap dirinya selalu ketje setiap saat.

"Levi-samaaa!" Petra memekik, berharap mendapat sahutan. Hening, hanya suara ombak yang terlalu senang beradu. "Heh, jangan ikut aku! Coba cari di bagian sebelah sana."

Auruo menengok ke arah telunjuk si surai madu—mengarah ke arah bagian timur.

"Nanti kau diterkam, siapa yang mau bantu?"

"Kau meremehkanku, he? Cepatlah!"

Auruo boro-boro melesat pergi.

Petra menyilang tangan di bawah dadanya, menghela. "Heh, dasar."

"Hungh!"

Mata Petra melebar, telinga pun ikut melebar. Perasaannya saja tadi, atau memang ada suara yang ambigu barusan? Pipinya langsung memanas.

"Si-siapa?" Gagapnya. Antara ingin lihat dengan tidak. Ingin lihat karena penasaran, tidak ingin lihat karena matanya sama sekali belum ternodai.

"Ah...ah..unng!"

Tapi mengikuti suaranya tidak masalah kan? Ya, ngintip-ngintip sedikit. Itung-itung refrensi buat malam pertama kelak—apa? Jantung sudah terpompa terlalu cepat, gugup dan berdebar dalam satu irama.

Ah, pikirannya bisa ngeres juga.

"Ah..ah.."

"Suaranya makin dekat." Petra menguatkan pegangan tali kendalinya. Langkah kudanya makin melambar. Bibir melengkung seperti bukit. Semoga dengan mengintip sedikit—sedikiiiitt saja dia tak mendapat dosa ataupun dijatuhkan ke dalam neraka.

Telinganya makin melebar. Suaranya di balik batu besar di dekatnya. Petra meneguk ludah dalam, dalam hitungan ketiga ia harus melihat fakta di balik batu besar itu.

"Satu...TIGA!"

"Ung..."

Ada Levi-sama. Ada bocah.

Levi tidur dibawah, seorang bocah menindihinya.

Bibir menempel.

Petra sopra ditempat.

"ANAK MESUM! KAU APAKAN TUANKU HAAAHH?!"

Sang bocah merasa tepanggil, kemudian ia menegakan kepalanya. Kilau hijau memantul dari cahaya tata surya, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut akibat aktifitas barusan. Ekspresi polos, polos teramat polos bagai tak punya dosa dan beban.

"Tapi abang ini butuh pertolongan!"

Abang?

"Ta-ta-tapi—! Dengan begitu kau mencari kesempatan disaat keketatan, hah?" Dengan gagah Petra mencabut pedang sarungnya, mengarahkan ke bocah yang sudah sah dicap mesum. "Kau apakan tuan muda sampai dia pingsan? Modus, heh? Lalu kau mau cipika cipika, HAH?!"

Si bocah geleng leng leng leng. "Tidak! Aku berusaha menolongnya!"

"Menolong apanya, hah?! Me-me-me-menciumnya dengan su-suara seperti itu?! Aduh gusti!"

Si bocah kalap. "Tapi—aku sering melihat orang-orang kalau ada yang tenggelam mereka nempel bibir gitu!"

Gemetar tangan berhenti mendadak, Petra mencerna kalimat si bocah mesum. "Tenggelam? Levi-sama tenggelam?"

"Dia seperti ini karenaku! Aku harus bertanggung jawab!"

Petra menghela. Pedang mengayun turun. Petra kemudian turun dari kudannya. Memasukan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung. "Nak, nafas buatan bukan hanya nempel mulut doang." Ucap Petra sambil garuk-garuk pucuk rambut. Ketika itu juga, Auruo langsung datang ke tempat.

"Petra, aku mendengar teriak—Levi-sama! Kenapa dia?!" Auruo turun dari kudanya—melesat menghampiri Petra.

"Tenggelam." Petra menjawab kalem. "Bantu nafas buatanlah. Aku cewek, gak mungkin."

"JADI KALAU COWOK MUNGKIN GITU?!"

"Kenapa? Sesama cowok toh gak masalah kan? Hohoho."

Petra menyenggol Auruo dengan pinggul-masih kalem. Auruo sudah was-was di tempat. Meneguk ludah dalam sekitar dua-tiga kali tegukan. Baju dalam udah basah kuyup—sistem ekresi. Wajah pucat, background berganti menjadi hitam retak seketika, berbanding terbalik dengan backgroud sang tuan muda yang berbunga-bunga dengan cahaya segilima yang datang entah dari mana. Tak pernah terbayangkan dihidupnya harus merasakan bibir tuan mudanya sendiri. Tak—tak—TAK PERNAH!

Tapi tuan mudanya sedang dalam kondisi sekarat. Sedang bertarung dengan maut. Jika berlama-lama, bisa-bisa nyawa tuan mudanya terenggut. Mau dimana letak mukanya kalau sudah dianggap gagal menjaga tuan mudanya?

"Cepat sajalah." Petra bersandar di batu besar. Kantong kresek sudah di tangan.

Auruo hampir mendekat-dekat-dekat-dekkaaaaaaatttt—

"Jika ini bisa menyelamatkan tuan muda, merelakan keperawanan bibir saya pun saya tak masalah!"

Tendangan maut ke arah titik lemah di tengah-tengah paha, bibir yang tadinya udah hampir lima senti mundur mendadak. Auruo memegang alat paling sakralnya dengan berlinang air mata—tak lupa sambil menjerit dari nada rendah ke nada tinggi—terus nada rendah lagi, lalu mencicit.

"BURRUUNGGKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Yang katanya lagi kritis bangkit dari tidur. Kondisi—siap menjalankan aktifitas, alias sehat walafiat.

"Sial. Ternyata sungguh-sungguh dikasih nafas buatan." Levi menggerutu. Bibir digosok—gak kena sih. Tapi deru nafas Auruo kan sudah nempel, mana mungkin steril lagi.

Auruo masih meringkuk tak berdaya. Burung kolibri kesayangan masih sakit minta diberi kasih sayang.

Kenapa harus burung kolibri? Ya karena ukurannya emang segitu.

"Levi-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Masa bodo denga Auruo. "Anda tadi tenggelam kan?"

Levi memutar memori. "Akh, aku tadinya ingin menyelamatkan bocah tengik yang seenaknya bunuh diri terjun di laut. Lalu aku ikut terjun dan kehabisan nafas dan—begitu sadar aku sudah ngerasa bocah itu menciumku."

"AAA! Jadi pas anak itu memberi nafas buatan, anda sudah sadar duluan?!"

"Seperti itulah."

Omaigay.

Petra pijit kepala—pening dengan modus maut tuannya. "Sudahlah. Baginda raja mengkhawatirkan anda. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke istana. Semua mencari anda."

"Hah? Pestanya sudah selesai?"

"Dari tadi."

Levi bangkit. Helaian hitam di sampingnya di sampirkan ke belakang telinga. "Oi, bocah ingus—kau pasti tau kan bagaimana aku sela—"

Si bocah yang dimaksud sudah hilang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aih, bikin baru—tehee :'))<p>

Yah bisa dibilang mau bikin MC baru—nekat yach :'

Sebenarnya gak janji update cepat berhubung kebatasan waktu di asrama. Akhir-akhir ini kesulitan bikin OS. Semua ff yg niat awal OS gak ada yg selesai di dokumen saya, stress juga jadinya. Makanya mungkin bikin MC aja kali ya setidaknya minim ide tercurahkan—beban pun hilang. Maaf, saya orangnya seperti itu :'

Alur udah ok. ED udah ditetapkan. Bikin draftnya. Gak perlu panjang-panjang. Yah liat perkembangan dulu juga sih hehe. Semoga gak melenceng dari yg direncanakan.

Aih—curhat. Semoga terhibur ya. Abaikan humornya, itu ngelintas tiba-tiba. Gak ada niat ngehumor, kalau garing kriuk kriuk maaf yah :')

INI POSITIF LEVIEREN BO! Adegan sama auruo cuma untuk mencairkan suasana—HAHAHA /apaan/

Terima kasih sebelumnya, bagi yang sudah baca, bagi yang sudah favorite, follow, dan menyempatkan diri untuk review. Laf yu muah~

Semoga FF ini bakalan terus lanjut tanpa discontinue—kayak dulu hehe.

Salam cantik

**—OurieChr**


End file.
